The present invention relates to a data capture apparatus in which data outputted over a communication channel from a data terminal device is collected, and more particularly relates to an apparatus for generating data representing the elapsed time between two consecutive data words that are transmitted over the communication channel.
Local area networks have become very important in solving communication requirements where a large number of remote processing devices such as data terminals are connected over a common communication channel to a host processor. As the operating speeds of the remote terminal devices have increased, there has arisen a need to check the speed of transmission of the data over the communication channel. Because of such increases in the speed of transmission of data, prior data capture apparatuses used in checking such data transmission have had trouble in sensing the presence of two consecutive data words transmitted over the communications channel, thus increasing the time required for analyzing the throughput speed of the data processing system.